


[podfic] between dream and daylight

by reena_jenkins, Renne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Bickering, Feelings, Food is People, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The one where the Winter Soldier was a different kind of killing machine, Bucky Barnes is hunting down his maker and Steve Rogers really just wants to help.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] between dream and daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatsViolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsViolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [between dream and daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865395) by [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne). 



  
****

**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Vampires, Food Is People, Bickering, Feelings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, post-CA:TWS  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:22:53  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_between%20dream%20and%20daylight_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
